In a typical IT-enabled framework, several IT services may be facilitated through one or more service providers. Examples of the IT services may include application development services, application testing services, application maintenance services, business process outsourcing (BPO) services and technology consulting services. These IT services are delivered by one or more service providers as per an SLA executed between one or more service providers and a customer. The SLA may be a contract signed by the customer with each of the one or more service providers. In order to ensure timely and quality delivery of the IT services, collaboration and/or co-ordination may be required between each of the one or more service providers and the customer. Therefore, tracking of the performance of the one or more service providers in terms of service levels as per the SLA may be desired.
The tracking of the performance may be implemented by monitoring current service levels and expected service levels for the each of the one or more service providers. In order to monitor the current and the expected service levels, data associated with the IT services may be acquired from the one or more service providers. The performance may be tracked by executing queries on a database storing the data. However, since the data may be of large volume and may be of distinct formats, the query execution and accordingly the metric performance monitoring may require more processing time. Further, since the execution of the query requires more processing time, it may eventually affect processing speed of the systems being capable of monitoring/tracking the performance and thereby results in computational overhead in the systems.